Unbelievable
by Earth Dragon
Summary: Gourry is dead Lina is suicidal and Dynast has plans but is it gonna succeed? ^_~ *Chapter 3 added!*
1. How i died... (Lina's PoV)

Unbelievable : Chapter 1 

By : Earth Dragon

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost 3 years now and even though they had been traveling together for 5 they hadn't told each other how they felt. Then Gourry had died before she had had a chance to tell him and that thought made her angry and sad but then again maybe he knew but now, all her days were lonely as Amelia and Zel were now married and living Saillune. Syphiel had gotten married and was in New Sairaag and Xelloss went back to Zelas. Everyone had somewhere or someone to go back to but she was all alone. She no longer went traveling or bandit killing. She no longer ate much. Everything just seemed bland or boring. 

She had even settled down in a nice cottage not too far from a small village. Even though she had a lot of money she hadn't thought of having a large house, there was no need for one because she was alone, and she hated that. 

Most said that Lina Inverse was dead, committed suicide or just took on an enemy to strong for her, and to tell you the truth she had. That person, the one she was, Lina Inverse, fiery bandit killer and dragon spooker was dead. Every time she looked in a mirror she saw Celina Winters a plain, gray eyed, black haired girl. No more was the feared Lina Inverse. 

In some ways she had taken on an enemy too strong for her. The enemy, love turned heartbreak was slowly killing her. She had no one to tell her to live or to be happy. She had nothing to live for. She was actually surprised at herself when she hadn't committed suicide or even thought of it as an option but now, she was tired, tired of living, tired of being alone, tired of being unhappy. When was the last time she laughed or felt at peace? When was the last time she felt happiness or hope? Maybe she would end her life. Maybe she would finally find happiness and peace in death.

Maybe.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? I don't really care. If you must know i was half awake when i started this and I have no idea why i'm still writing it. Bye now. ^_^

~earth dragon~ aka edra


	2. Lina meets ....who???

Hey everyone well as for this chapter I have no idea how sherra, grau or dynast behaves so please don't flame me if everyone is OOC k? 

----------------------------------------

Unbelievable : Chapter 2

By :earth dragon           

-----------------------------------------

The plan was perfect! No flaws whatsoever. The only problem was that he would have to do it. None of his servants were capable enough to. All he had to do was to wait. He had heard about her depressed state and thought to make good use of it. It would just make everything easier. This brought a smile to his face. He knew about her plan to kill herself and would wait until she was unconscious before he saved her. 'Soon Lina Inverse, soon' he then laughed (think insane laugh)

"I think he gets more insane as the days pass by" said Grau to Sherra in a quiet whisper.

"I think I might have to agree with you" said Sherra also in a whisper.

Luckily Dynast had not heard them as he was too busy laughing (think insane laughter still). While his servants all sweatdropped.

-----------------------------------------

She was now standing at a bridge leaning on the railing while thinking and watching the water.

'It's so funny, I didn't think I would end up killing myself, I always thought I would go down in some great battle. So many tried to kill me yet I end up killing myself ' she then started to laugh. (think bitter kind of laugh)

She then broke the illusion spell and stood on the railing.

'Don't want to look like Celina when I'm buried now do I?'

Red hair blowing in the wind and crimson eyes filled with misery and sadness she then leapt of the bridge. As she leapt off she thought she heard a voice screaming no, but who would care about her? She had no one left. No one even new she was still alive. Finally, death would come a knocking. She closed her eyes and wore a smile on her lips as she plunged into the deep waters below. After a few minutes she started to feel cold and then went unconscious.

------------------------------------------

The next thing she saw was the suns glare and a guy bending over her, so she did as her senses told her. She punched him.

"Itai!!!!!!!" cried the silver haired cutie "geez is that the thanks I get for saving you?"

Lina then started to cry  "Why did you save me? Now you've spoilt everything!!"

"Are you saying you want to die? Are you crazy or something?" 

"Well I did leap of a bridge now didn't I? 

"Now that you mention it.."

"Ughh…leave me alone!! I have no need for your heroics!!" Lina then tried to stand only to find that she had broken her leg when the pain finally hit her.

"Aaaahh!!" screamed (?) Lina falling back

Of course he caught her 

"There is no way I'm leaving a suicidal girl on a bridge above a very deep river by herself especially with a broken leg that just seems to be killing her"

"I can heal it." said Lina defiantly 'how did I break my leg?' she wondered

'no you can't you silly girl because I sealed your magic. I couldn't have you using magic and make me leave now could I?' thought Dynast 

And after Lina realizing something was wrong with her magic and some more arguing………….

"I said go now and leave me be!!" shouted Lina hiding her pain very well

(edra: just had to put that 'leave me be' thing ^_^)

"How many times do I have to say I this N – O   NO!!!"

"How many times do I have to say this GO AWAY!!"

Silence…

"Why were you trying to jump off of the bridge"

"That's none of your business." Said Lina

"It is now" said the ice blue eyed cutie with a determined look healing her leg somewhat. 

"You wouldn't understand" said Lina on the verge of tears.

"You don't know that" said the stranger in a sincere, caring tone. (edra: remember acting)

after sometime……………

"I'm tired of living, being sad and unhappy! The man I loved died because I of me and I've had to live with that! Do you even know what it's like?" she cried, eyes swelling with tears.

"I'm sorry about what happened but that doesn't mean you should jump off a bridge! You should try and go on living!!"

'ughh…. I'm making myself sick' thought Dynast 

"What do you know?" said Lina.

"A lot and I also know that you should go home and get out of these wet clothes. By the way, my name is Daniel," 

'I should have come up with a better name. Daniel sucks. Oh well can't turn back now' thought Dynast.

"What's yours?" said Dynast/Daniel with a smile while he picked her up.

As he carried her to her house they continued to talk.

"Would you believe Lina Inverse?"

"Lina Inverse?" said Dynast still acting his part.  "didn't she die or something?"

"No, that was just a rumor"

"Oh, well so where do you live Lina?"

"Not too far from here, that house over there actually" she said pointing to her cottage not far away.

"Oh great! Then that means that you'll be able to go and try to kill yourself anytime you want!" said Daniel in disbelief 

(edra: remember he's pretending)

"Like you care" said Lina.

"Well I guess that means I'll be making sure that doesn't happen!" said Daniel with a mischievous smile

"There is no way in hell you're staying with me!" protested Lina

"Why thank you for the invitation! I will stay with you!" said Daniel laughing.

"Arggg!!! You are sooo……. soooo….……"

"Infuriating?" suggested Daniel

"Yes infuriating!" shouted Lina.

"Well here we are!" said Daniel upon reaching the house

"Okay now put me down and go away!"

"Sorry! No can do! I have to heal your leg properly and make sure you don't kill yourself remember?" he said while laughing "you look so cute when you're angry!  

And Lina being Lina blushed. Then she realized something. She was actually feeling things she hadn't felt in the longest while. 

It felt strange but nice. Almost as if she was given a second chance.

'ugh… I feel sooo sickk….but she is actually cute…. Arggg!!! What am I thinking!!' screamed Dynast in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody ^_^  I know it's corny and all but oh well ~_~. Oh yeah, I'll refer to Dynast as Daniel but not when he's thinking. So how do you like it so far? Please review! And well don't flame me about the coupling, it's just a story! Come on people! Why do you think it's called a fiction? And for the storyline, what do you expect? I'm not a good writer! And I'm weird and insane! Anyways, bye now!    ^_^    

~earth dragon~ aka edra ^_^


	3. house pest ^_^

Hey everyone! Yup I finally got a little time to update my fic. For those who actually want more : I bet you guys are pretty angry with me ^_~ (please don't skin me alive or dead) oh and if you're wondering I checked my reviews and made some changes and tried to fix some stuff. And I rewrote some parts of chapter 2 so that's why Lina now has a broken leg. Also I am not a Amelia/Zel supporter in fact I hate the couple (no offense meant to A/Z fans) but there will be a little surprise in store (though I'm not sure if it's really a surprise once you see where the story is headed and by then I will lose half my readers) but anyways I'm really sorry I took soo long to update but I hope ya like it ^_~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Unbelievable         (cause I can't believe I wrote this or that I'm still writing it)

Chapter 3

By: Earth Dragon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Morning……………….

Drowsily she rubbed her eyes and yawned then about a second later the pain of a not fully healed broken leg hit her. Of couse being the tuffy she is she didn't really show pain beyond a hiss.

"I see you're finally awake would you like something to eat?" asked Daniel  (edra: yes I know very stupid question)

"………." Lina of course was speechless never having anyone making her breakfast and all but her stomach answered for her

------------------------------------------------------------------

t.b: I didn't know dynast could cook              

edra: ^_^ me neither

t.b: *sweetdrop*

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll take that as a yes then" said Daniel smiling at her (in the kitchen food is seen magically appearing in a swirl of silver magic)

------------------------------

Edra: *screams* Mazoku Food!!! Run for your life!!!!! 

t.b: *shakes head*        figures…. Wait is that food actually edible?

Edra: how should I know? ^_^

t.b: *bangs head*

------------------------------

"okay I think" replied Lina 

"I'll be right back then" 

"Wait! How did I fall asleep?"

"Sleep spell. Simple, efficient and lets you sleep without the trouble of dreams"

"Oh…"

"Is there anything else you want?"

"No.."

----------------------------------

edra: okay so were going to skip to the part where Lina's finished eating and stuff. Yes I am lazy ^_^ 

----------------------------------

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Lina wiping her mouth

"Already did"  (edra: of course he's lying)

"oh…." Shifting around in her chair. Pain then bit her causing her to hiss. (aka. she hurt her leg) 

"I have a spell if you'd like to cut the pain off but you still won't be able to walk" 

"Thank you….. but! How do I know I can trust you?" 

"You don't, you just have to. Don't worry I won't harm you" 'yet' though Dynast while casting the spell.

"Oh yeah like I can believe that. How do I know you aren't just trying to gain my trust after which you have some kind of trap waiting for me so I can meet my ultimate end and so you can boast you killed me??" 

"Well if that was what I was planning I would have let you drown now wouldn't I? That way I wouldn't have to get my hands messy and I could say I killed you and no one would be the wiser but since I don't want to kill you or see you dead I'll be staying here till you 're back in you right mind and not wanting to kill yourself" 

"Fine but you're not staying here" said Lina 

"Okay if that's what you want" said Daniel turning to leave.

'5..4..3..2..1 Anytime now' thought a very smug Dynast

'ughh.. I can't believe I'm doing this' though Lina

"W..wait…" said Lina 

"You said something?" said Dynast 

"I said wait.."

"and why was that?"

"Cause I can't cast magic and my leg is broken. How the hell will I look after myself when I'm like this???"

"I don't know? Isn't me leaving what you wanted?"

"Well yea….. but I wasn't thinking of who would look after me"

"So…. You're saying that I should stay?"

"yes.. I'm saying I think you should.. but! Remember try anything and I swear by L-sama I will fight you and if not I take my revenge somehow"

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to harm you" said Daniel 'Hah! Yea right'

"You can't blame a person for being suspicious"

"No I can't blame you, truthfully if I was in your place I wouldn't trust me either" 

"but that still doesn't mean I can trust you" said Lina

"no it doesn't" answered Daniel

After some silence………

"Would you like to go on a picnic for lunch?" asked Daniel

"No"

"Why not? This place is so beautiful though not as beautiful as the person sulking beside me even if she's being grumpy"

Of course he was then introduced to Lina's fist. Again. Well it's not as if he minded being Mazoku and all

"Oww… you really have to stop doing that. You might just smash my face in"

"That was my intention" answered Lina

"Anyways, I still think you're beautiful and were going on a picnic like it or not. Can't have you cooped up in this place on such a nice day now can we?" said Daniel flashing his most innocent smile 

"I g..guess?" said Lina

"Then it's all set let me just get the basket"

"but I don't have a picnic basket"

"uhh.. I had one in one of my dimensional pockets"

"oh"

Daniel/Dynast then picked her up (think just married couple on honeymoon night kind of pick up). Lina blushing a bit asked

where he was from and such chit chat. Of course he had everything planned out so she didn't get much more suspicious than she already was. It was around Lunch and plus Lina was almost always hungry.

During the picnic after they ate………..

"I didn't really realize how nice this place looked" mused Lina

"How could you not? All the trees, grass, flowers. The wind and smell of the place is just heavenly"

"………." Lina's eyes are presently bugged out

'I think I could now rival the princess……Ughh' thought Dynast

"my mother influenced me much as a child.." said Daniel somehow explaining the statement

"oh.. sorry.. it's just not everyday you find a guy that likes flowers and nature"

Silence……..

"So.. can you tell me why you don't want to visit a healer?" asked Daniel

"Well I don't want anyone to find me. That's all" answered Lina

"Why don't you want anyone to find you?" 

"Do you know you ask too many questions?"

"Yup" ^_^ answered Daniel

And he meets Lina's fist again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's Chapter 3 folks ^_^ sorry it's soo short and weird. Don't worry I'll probably have more up soon well at least as soon as I have time. Please Review!

_~edra~_


End file.
